


speak now

by stydiakisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiakisses/pseuds/stydiakisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened before Lydia stood up after the priest said 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.' and all those horrified looks were directed at her while she kept looking at the one person that made her feel the sparks run through her body as her lips would always form in a curve while looking at his beautiful eyes and enjoying the presence of his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	speak now

Lydia Martin is not the kind of girl that would rudely barge in on a white veil occasion. But Stiles Stilinski is not the kind of boy who would marry the wrong girl.

What really happened before Lydia stood up after the priest said 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.' and all those horrified looks were directed at her while she kept looking at the one person that made her feel the sparks run through her body as her lips would always form in a curve while looking at his beautiful eyes and enjoying the presence of his?

Five years ago

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Lydia said after Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira and she graduated high school. No supernatural anymore, no life danger situations and finally peace made Lydia look forward to her college life. 

Kira hugged her and Malia joined, Scott and Stiles after her. It was a goodbye. 

Lydia Martin hated goodbyes. Allison should have been with them. She should have been hugging with them. She should have finished high school.

Letting go, Malia let out a tear and smiled wiping it, and Kira kissed her on the cheek.   
"I love you guys." Malia said as she saw her dad waving, meaning she had to go.   
"Hey, we'll stay in touch." Scott smiled and was the first one to hug her. Kira gave her a necklace and Stiles kissed her on her forehead. Lydia hugged her tight and closed her eyes, feeling Malia's perfume for the last time before they let go. "Bye." Malia waved and when she turned around, she started crying. She was still waving until they were out of sight and after it, she began crying even more.

Kira had to leave short after Malia and she hugged each one of her best friends before committing to the thoughts of not seeing them for a long time.

Scott, Stiles and Lydia exchanged glances and Lydia took both of their hands.   
"I wish you both happiness in life."   
She smiled at them.

Looking at Scott's puppy black eyes, Lydia felt warmness like always as she remembered all the times he saved her and he was there. Lydia didn't want to let go of Scott. She loved him and he was so dear to her.

But when she looked into Stiles' eyes, she saw stars, like she always have, because Stiles was the only guy who broke the walls she built around her.   
Lydia was in love with Stiles.

And to that day, she never admitted it.

She regrets it though. Deeply and truly.

"Lydia!! It's time to go honey." she heard her mum and saw the sparks in Stiles' eyes disappear as they turned teary. Scott let out tears and hugged her, caressing her back softly while trying not to cry. Lydia, however, cried. She cried a lot.

When she let go, she turned to Stiles and before hugging him, she gave him a smile, him being the reason behind it. As she hugged him, she closed her eyes, not wanting to let go ever. Maybe she shouldn't have. But we have to let go. Even if we don't want to.

Stiles quickly wiped his tears and smiled as well, whilst Lydia turned around to go. She took a deep breath and started walking to her mum but she stopped.

Lydia ran back to Stiles and Scott and hugged both of them, her head popping between the two of theirs, her arms spreading as much as they can to hold them both.

"I don't want to go." Lydia managed to say through sobs, slowly letting go of them. Stiles wiped away her tears and Scott took her hand.

"It's okay. At the end, we'll find our way back to each other." Scott said smiling.

"And even though I think you look really beautiful when you cry, I love your smile more."

At this point Lydia began crying tears of joy, giving also a huge smile to her two favourite people in the world who in fact were her world.

How am I going to live without them?

The whole car ride was filled with silence because Lydia regretted it.   
She still didn't tell him how she felt.

One month ago

"Hey! This is Lydia Martin's phone. Leave a message after the beep."

As Stiles heard her voice, he smiled and took a deep breath.

"Hey beautiful angel. So, I'm getting married !!!" He screamed in a happy voice.

"And I, uh, really want you to come Lyds. It's in Beacon Hills! I will tell you the date when we decide. I lo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a beep and he was thankful for that but also sad.

He couldn't just say those words like that.

\---   
"Hey beautiful angel." When Lydia heard his voice, her whole world was built. But soon, it was crushed.  
" So, I'm getting married! "

Lydia felt a huge punch in her stomach and she almost fell on the floor but managed to sit on her sofa. 

" And I, uh, really want you to come Lyds. It's in Beacon Hills! I will tell you the date when we decide. I lo- "

Beep.

" You have no more messages. "

Clank.   
Clank.   
Clank.

The raindrops were the only things heard in Lydia's blank, dark apartment, her teardrops falling down her cheeks, listening to the silence or, not exactly the silence since the raindrops were the only company she had.

Lydia remembered when Stiles told her he had a girlfriend.   
That day, she cried in her bathroom.

She was dating as well, but it affected her. Maybe she should have been happy. But what if we can't be happy because we are not able to let go of a person.

"I'm happy for him." she said and then buried her face in her cold hands.

Three weeks ago

"Lydia?"

"STILES!" Lydia ran to Stiles and wrapped her tiny hands around his muscle-y torso, being able to hear his heart beating really fast. 

She was craving for his hug for months and when she finally hugged him, again, Lydia didn't want to let go.

But she had to.

Stiles smiled at her and took a strand of her hair to put it behind her ear.  
"Hey."

"Thanks for that." Lydia giggled.

"Lydia, I want you to meet Cassie." Stiles grinned, a tall woman approaching to them, a huge smile on her face.

As much as Lydia wanted to cry in that moment, she smiled.

"Hey. So, you are the famous Lydia Martin huh? Stiles told me a lot about you." Cassie said.

"Really?"

"Yes. And honestly, I'm so happy Sti has you, after all, you're one of his best friends."

Lydia didn't like her.

\---

One week ago

Lydia knew it was too late. She should have told him all those years ago. Things would have been so different now if she did.

After coffee with her old best friends Malia and Kira, along with Stiles' fiancé and a talk with Scott, Lydia came home exhausted because she didn't sleep well at all.

It was her birthday and she knew she should have been happy but she just.. couldn't.

She entered the room only to be surprised by Stiles with a bouquet of tulips in his hands and a wide grin on his face.

"Happy birthday Lydia." he handed her the flowers.  
"Thank you." Lydia put them in a vase in her old living room.

Stiles bit his lip taking a deep breath.  
She offered him a drink and apologised for not having cake. Stiles just laughed.

"Have you been okay?" he asks because he noticed she's a little off.  
"I am. It's just, this place brings a lot of memories." 

Stiles could agree on that. Because as soon as he felt her in his arms, she was all he thought about.

"H-How do you like Cassie?" he stammered, not exactly sure why.  
"She's great. I'm happy you're happy." Stiles' expression dropped and he glanced down.

"What's wrong?" Lydia got worried and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe I'm not...happy." 

"Why?" Lydia's voice cracked and their eyes met.

"Before we came to Beacon Hills, Cassie and I had a huge fight. She cheated on me."   
Lydia's eyes went wide and she was taken aback mostly because someone would cheat on a guy like Stiles.

"But-, I don't mean to sound rude but, why are you marrying her then?" 

That wasn't very subtle. 

"We cleared it out but it's not the same, Lyds. I-I don't want this wedding but- It's too late." 

"It's okay. It will okay. Whatever you want, I will support you."  
Lydia gave him the most calming look she could as well as a kiss on his soft cheek.

"There's also something you don't know." 

Stiles looked at her the way he always did, nothing ever changed it, and he wasn't sure of saying things he meant to say or how she would react or of saying it at all.

"What is it? You know you can tell me everything." Wanting someone who isn't yours is possibly one of the worst feelings ever. But Lydia could deal with it. After all, she is Lydia Martin. A proud and honoured winner of the Fields Medal and one of the best lawyers there is.

"I never stopped loving you." 

 

\---

(This part was written by my friend Rob. Thank you so much Rob. I love you.)

As the wedding was approaching soon, Stiles needed to talk with his best friend. His brother. The boy he knew since they were in the 1st grade. Scott McCall. Same old house, where their memories were made a long time ago.

"Scott, hey! You're here?" He says, while opening the front door. As he enters the house, all the flashbacks from years ago came as a hurricane in Stiles's mind. It was sad. Once they left, 5 years ago, they left their memories here.

Beacon Hells never left them. It kept their memories in safe place, waiting for all of them to come back.  
"Hey! What's up!" Scott said, while Stiles was blocked in the image.

"–Stiles?! "  
"Hey, yeah! Sorry, the memories they keep coming back and fo–"   
"Forward? Yeah I know. Same for all of us!" He said interrupting Stiles.

"I-I need to tell you something.." Stiles says with worried look. He's afraid of Scott's reaction too.  
"You're ok? Did something happen?"  
Scott asks worried.  
"No, no, no.. It's just. It's hard you know?" He sat down on the stairs, while Scott followed him.   
"What's hard? The pre-husband-future-husband life?" He smirked.

"Yeah, no..."  
He was trying to keep it serious, because in fact it was something with a lot of weight for him.

"–I don't feel like having a wedding, becoming a husband with a girl I don't feel hard emotions you know?" He says, while looking at Scott for an opinion, but he already knew what was messing with his best friend's mind.

"You still love Lydia, don't you?"

There was a moment of silence coming from Stiles after hearing those words came out from Scott's side.

"You really do know me better than anyone, huh?" He looks at him, smirking. He knew it wasn't right, all this "show", but it wasn't what he wanted.

" It's okay, Stiles. You can't beat love;" He took a pause and then, "–You can't beat true love."

Stiles looked at him. Scott caught him by the arm, the same old style they used to care eachother.

" I want to leave with Lydia, to run together. I don't know if we should do it, I don't- I don't."   
He put his head between his hands, sad.  
"We're here for you. Malia, Kira, me..., Allison! Do what you feel like doing Stiles. If you and Lydia want this go ahead do it! We want you... I want you to be happy, brother! "

They were looking at each other, Scott was smiling to Stiles, they were a bond, you could see that into their eyes.

"Thank you!" He said it, as in the most pure "thank you" a person could say it. 

They hugged, as the sun went down.

\---

Wedding day

Lydia sits in the third row, next to Malia and Kira, her light pink dress falling down a little more after her knees and her hair in its natural strawberry blonde curls. The church is half full of people Lydia never met but it's half full of people who Lydia has known her whole life. She doesn't waste her time worrying about some certain things she should be worrying about or even about how her nails look as she didn't polish them.

Everyone exchanges a fond look as the organ plays the song that is usually played but still as unique and beautiful. Cassie walks to the aisle like a beautiful angel in the wedding dress that fits perfectly and Stiles is looking at her with a gentle smile. However, Lydia knows he wishes it was her. Doesn't he?

She loses herself in a daydream but then, the priest says, "Speak now or forever hold your piece.", and that is the moment Lydia wakes up. 

There's the silence and her last chance. That was it.

Lydia stands up with shaky hands, all eyes on her.  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room but she keeps looking at Stiles.

Lydia Martin is not the kind of girl that would rudely barge in on a white veil occasion.  
But Stiles Stilinski is not the kind of boy that would marry the wrong girl. 

He watches her frozen, everyone was really, but in that moment, Stiles is sure it's only Lydia that is in the room. His breathing quickens and he looks at Cassie.

"You'll be happier without me, I know it. I- I'm sorry." and with that, Stiles runs to Lydia.

"Let's run away now." he says, wrapping his cold hand around hers and she can't help it but to slightly smile as they run together to the outside.

"God, I'm so glad you were around when they said 'Speak now.'" Stiles kisses Lydia passionately.

Maybe it was wrong. Maybe they shouldn't have done it. But if true love was easy, everybody would have it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here haha it sucks lmao. TYSM FOR READING THO


End file.
